rose
by raven-fan14
Summary: speedy find someone he never thoght hed see again
1. Chapter 1

Roy Harper was many things a hero to the world, a business man to his mentor, a Lady's man to his friends and lonely to himself. the truth is that he hasn't been with a woman in a long time. not because he couldn't but because he loves someone Else. Raven the ex-titan. she disappeared years ago nothing was ever found. they had been dating for one year before she just up and left.

hes currently in swan city on business for Oliver queen his mentor. he was going to a local cafe for a coffee before his meeting.

he entered the building and there was a sight that took his breath away serving at the counter was raven. he blinked twice to make sure that he wasn't seeing things and he wasn't. her hair was a little longer and her figure a little shapely but it was her.

he walk up to the counter "raven, raven is that you?"

the woman looked up with fear in her eyes "Roy what are you doing here?"

"I came here on business for Oliver, raven why did you leave me? i spent years looking for you why , why did you do it?"

"mommy mommy" then a small red haird girl ran up to raven and gave her a hug

"raven who's this" he asked confused

"this is my daughter, shes why I left you" she answered sadly

"waight you mean shes mine" he chokes out

"yes" she whispers

"mommy who are you talking to?" asked the Little girl

she looked at the little girl and said "an old friend Rose"

Roy's face visibly paled _why wont she say the truth_he thought. Raven must have sensed something from him because she Rose away "honey why don't you go and play with Jill" rose looked at Roy "bye mister" and then walked away. Raven looked back at him "do you want to sit down?" he nodded unable to speak

when they sat down he managed to find his voice "why" was all that he could say.

Raven sighed "because we were so Young and i wasn't planed it just seemed like a good idea to run away and let you live your life the way you wanted to"

"but i could have helped you with our daughter didnt i have the right to know about her?" he questioned

"I'm sorry but i thought i was doing what was right for us"

"and now why cant she know me now?"

"are you ready to be a part of a child's life Roy, be there all the time no more late night party's?"

"I..I..think so"

"well come back when you know so" and with that she walked away back to the counter. Roy left to think about what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late Raven was closing up the cafe. Rose asleep in the upstairs apartment were they lived. she was just about to lock the front door when she noticed Roy standing out there she opened the door and walked over to him.

"Roy what are you doing here?" she asked when she reached him

"I want to be apart of roses life, and yours if youll have me" he answered

"I....I dont know what t say"

"say that you'll have me"

she thought about it for a moment "if your truly serious about this then you can meet Rose as her father tommorow buit as for us we're just friends ok"

he smiled "yeah that's OK"_ for now _he added silently in his head

Raven turned around and went back into the cafe closed up and went up to bed.

**The next day**

Roy walked back to the cafe and went inside, sat at a table and waited for Raven and Rose. it wasn't long before Raven and Rose emerged from the back and came to his table.

"hello Roy" said Raven

"hey Rae and Rose" he replied the little girl looked up at him ginned and said "hi"

Raven bent down and looked Rose in the eyes which were a beautiful green like Roy's Rose sweety this is your father Roy Harper"

the little girl turned around and kicked him in the shin "WERE HAVE YOU BEEN" she yelled at the top of lungs. Raven pulled her back and shushed her in her arms "its OK don't cry it was my fault he didn't know about you I'm so so sorry Rose please forgive me" Raven said. Roy just looked at them and waited for the girl to stop crying_ well that could have gone better _he thought.

"really" asked Rose

"yes really now would you like to meet him properly" asked Raven. Rose nodded in response. "Roy meet Rose" Raven said and let go of the little girl

Roy knelt down and said "hello" Rose smiled and hugged him nearly knocking him over.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two weeks went by fast Roy and Rose became very close. each day he would go and spend the day with Raven and Rose but unfortunately his time was up and now he needed to get back to the titans but he couldn't bear to leave his new family. so today when they meet at the park hes going to ask Raven to come with him back to the titans.

when he got to the park he found them quickly "hey guys" he said

"daddy" yelled Rose and ran up to hug him he hugged her back "hey why don't you go play on the swings while i talk to mom for awhile" he asked "OK" and she ran to go play on the swings

"Raven can i ask you something" he asked she nodded in response and sat down on the bench he followed her and sat next to her "i have to go back to the titans and i was wondering if you would come back with me?" he looked at her face to see the reaction there was shock before it became emotionless

"and what about rose shes to young to be put in such danger she may have my powers but she does not have my strength she could be hurt or worse i cant put her in such danger im sorry Roy but the answer is no"

"but we can protect her i can teach her how to fight like me and you teach her how to fight like you" he pleaded

she thought about it for a long time_ hes been away from her for so long i cant do it to them both again i have to do this for my family_. "OK but no arrows until she six deal?"

"deal. oh you wont regret this Raven i promise" he hugged her she hugged him back. "Rose can you come here" he called

Rose telaported up to the bench "yes?" she asked

"well would you like to come to see were I live for awhile?" he asked

"only if mommy come to" Rose said

"yeah of course mommy will be coming to" he replied

The day went by like all the others the three of them having fun together then they went back to Ravens apartment to pack since they would be leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven sat in the car nervously this would be the first time in four years that she would be seeing the titans_ i hope they wont be mad _she thought. they were just pulling up to the T shaped tower. Roy took her hand and whispered "it'll be fine" since Raven left the titans Roy joined them to fill her spot. she gave him a small smile before getting out and unbuckling Rose.

The trio quickly made their way to the front door "ready" he asked she nodded in response. Roy open the door there was robin and starfire on the couch talking who stopped as soon as they caught sight of raven beast boy and cyborg in the kitchen followed suit. "raven" they said in unison. she smiled and nodded "yeah its me". They all ran over to her and hugged her saying how much they missed her then robin spotted something "who's the kid?"

"mine and raes daughter" roy announced

"whats her name" asked starfire

"Rose" said raven

starfire bent down and looked at rose "hello rose would you like to be my friend" she asked

"yeah" exclaimed the little girl starfire hugged her softly

the night went by great nothing bad happened raven stood on the roof looking out at the stars. when she suddenly felt a presence by her she turned to see Roy there looking nervous "you OK speedy" she asked since he was back in costume "marry me" he said

"what?" she said

"will you marry me" to surprised to speak he continued "Rae thees past few weeks with you have been the best in my life i love you always have always will so will you?"

she looked him dead in the eyes "yes" he bent down and kissed her passionately.

the end


End file.
